As wireless communication requirements grow, a network service includes various types of services, such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (IP) service, a high-definition video transmission service, a machine type communication (MTC) service with high coverage and a low data volume, a delay-sensitive service, an enhanced multimedia broadcast/multicast (eMBMS) service, and a device-to-device (D2D) transmission service. The term “voice over IP” may be referred as VoIP.
A current common solution is to send various types of services on different carriers or in different subframes of a same carrier, which results in a relatively low carrier utilization. A service transmission solution and a corresponding common information transmission solution are urgently needed to improve carrier utilization.